


Danny Phantom Drabbles (That I'll probably never finish)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: Drabble dump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Masters Of All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfinished extention to the episode Masters Of All Time.

"No." 

"Please Clockwork. You have to let me fix this. For Sam and Tucker." The halfa begged, his snow-white locks falling across his face. He brushed them out of his eyes with his gloved hand. 

"I said no, Daniel." Clockwork positioned himself between Danny and the mirror-like lens that allowed him to view and access the time-stream. 

"But-" 

"No." 

"I have to-" 

"No. I gave you that chance." The Time Master's tone was cold, suggesting that his word was final. A tense silence fell between the two ghosts. The purple wearing specter directed his attention to the time-stream again, leaving the young Fenton no longer under the red eyed gaze of the Master of Time. 

Danny glared daggers into Clockwork's cloak-bearing back, angry at him for not letting him save his friends, and upset that there was nothing that he could do to save them. 

"I wonder..."

The royal purple material of Clockwork's cloak flowed effortlessly as spun around, facing the halfa within a split second. Suddenly, the blank, pupiless eyes of the Time Ghost widened as a burning, electric green ecto ray shot at his hand, knocking his Time Staff into the air. 

With reflexes faster than Clockwork thought the ghost child was capable of, Danny pushed off into the air, fingers grasping around the Staff's sleek, violet handle. The teen performed a safety roll as his feet came into contact with the floor, still keeping a firm grip on the Staff. He was now in front of the time lens. 

Danny jumped. 

Clockwork teleported himself between the time lens and the black-tailed ghost boy, but Danny was ready. 

His tail split into legs as white rings began to form around his waist and travel across his body. Black and white jumpsuit, boots and gloves became loose fitting jeans, white and red t-shirt and scarlett sneakers. Silver-white strands of hair turned to black bangs while Danny's glowing green flashed brightly as they faded to a sky blue. 

The now human phased straight through Clockwork, the surface of the time lens ripping violently as his body pierced its liquid-like surface. 

"Daniel, no!" Clockwork's body did a lightning fast 360, only for his crimson gaze to catch the teenaged half-ghost disappear into the past. 

Clockwork ground his teeth together as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Why must you be so stubborn, Daniel?" 

***  
Meanwhile, Danny had once again landed behind the notice, bored from his first time, and without even hesitating, transformed into his ghost half and wasted no time flying, invisible, towards science room 101. 

Still invisible, Danny observed the scene from above, twirling the handle of Clockwork's Staff subconsciously within his white gloved fingers.

"Jack, can you fill the filtrator with ecto-purifier?"

"On it, baby!" The halfa drifted closer to the purifier, his hand ready.

Danny watched as the gloved hand of the younger variation of his father reached for the can of diet cola and, as fast as he could, switched the pair around before Jack could take the wrong item from the shelf. The younger teen smiled, knowing that now he could just watch the scene play out in front of him peacefully.


	2. Phantom Limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a fic my sister and I thought up as a joke that I couldn't be bothered to finish.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT ON MY WALL, WELP!" Skulker, the Ghost Zone's [self proclaimed] greatest hunter, screamed as he rapidly fired at the white haired specter who was currently dodging his repetitive attacks with ease.

"I need my pelt at the moment, Skulker." The halfa grinned as he continued to dodge.

"Maybe another day?" He suggested, now beginning to pant slightly, raising a black eyebrow and letting a smug expression work its way onto his glowing face. The ecto entity growled, baring his robot like teeth, lunging at Danny, who had not been expecting it.

Danny was flung into the nearest wall, which happened to be that of a department store. He grunted in pain as he collided with the cold brick surface. "Oof..."

A muffled crack could be heard as the ghost boy fell to the pavement, face down, his arms and legs limp as his silver-white bangs hid his luminous green eyes in shadow. Danny lifted his head slightly, a small, green cut running across his cheek. Green eyes seemed to be glazed over as Skulker began to float towards the halfa, a malicious grin plastered across his features.

"I have you now, Ghost Child." Skulker smirked, readying his giant cannon blaster to shoot said 'Ghost Child'. Danny's eyes widened in realisation as his gaze locked onto the giant blaster located within the robotic ghost's hand. He quickly scrambled backwards, pressing his back against the wall he had crashed into.

'I'm so screwed.' Danny thought faintly and he closed his eyes. His face had started to pale as his half-life began to flash before his eyelids.

"DANNY!" The halfa's bright green eyes snapped open at the sound of someone addressing him, his brain only half-registering as someone sucked Skulker into a Fenton Thermos.

The dust began to clear and a familiar silhouette met Danny's clouded gaze.

"Sam?"

"Let's get you out of here before the press gets here." The goth said quickly, direct and straight to the point as always. She grasps Danny's hand, and the two run (well, one jogs while the other limbs) towards Tucker's house as it is the nearest.

^*^*  
Soon the halfa sat with his injured leg propped up on Tucker's bed. His white boot had been removed and the resistant, black material of his jumpsuit had been rolled up to his knee, exposing the violent-looking wound etched upon Danny's leg.

"Yikes." The techno geek stated as soon as he laid eyes on the cut, "That looks painful."

"No shit, Sherlock." Danny breathed in agitated pain as Sam applied antiseptic to clean the injury. He clenched his gloved fingers as he chewed at the inside of his mouth in order to distract himself from the agony through the nerves of his leg.


	3. Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collab between me and my sister.

"FUCK!"

The spectre cussed as he dodged a beam from the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed greatest hunter. "Can't we do this later? As in: 'Not ten seconds before school'?"

"No, welp," Skulker shot a shittily aimed missile at Danny's torso, which stretched unnaturally to avoid being hit. "Skulker hunts when he feels like. And right now I feel like hunting YOU!"

Just then, music started playing out of nowhere. 

"What the fuck?" Danny said aloud as the chorus to 'Soulja boy' blasted in his ear.

The ecto-tin can and the white-haired ghost-boi exchanged confused expressions. Danny quickly took advantage of Skulker's bewilderment and shot a luminous green blast at his foe. Skulker, not expecting the sudden attack, was sent flying through the wall before he could turn intangible.

"That was weird!" Danny muttered as he transformed back into his human self, and saw his best friend with a Bluetooth speaker, laughing his ass off.

"Really, Tuck?"

"You must have found it entertaining otherwise you wouldn't be trying to hold back your laughter." Tucker said, covering his mouth in a feeble attempt to control his own fit of giggles.

Danny snorted despite his best efforts. The techno-geek was right; it had been funny. Especially the look on Skulker's face (which was weird because he wore a metal suit).

They were still snorting (AN: cocaine) with laughter as they strolled into class without realising they were late.

'Ah, shit.' Danny thought as the attention of his English class was locked on to himself and Tucker. A quick glance at the meat-loving teen told him that the very same thought had crossed their minds simultaneously. Sam was sending them a sympathetic, yet questioning gaze, but they were too focused on their teacher to notice.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, would you care to explain why you're late?" Danny searched in his mind for an excuse, but couldn't find one so he elbowed Tucker in hopes HE might have thought of one.

"Um." Tucker pushed his glasses back up his sweaty nose. "No, Mr Lancer, we can't."

A quiet face-palm could be heard from the back of the room, and was accompanied with a groan of what could have been embarrassment, annoyance or a mix of those two emotions.

"Well, you can make up the time in detention. Take your seats." 

A mutter of "It's all Danny's fault," escaped the African-American's lips as he sat down, daydreaming about hot girls and videogames and videogames with hot girls. Danny, on the other hand, was on to something more serious. Skulker seemed... different. And he couldn't put his finger on it.

Oh, whatever. It was probably nothing.

\---  
*T I M E S K I P*

Danny and Tucker sat, alone and at separate ends of the class, waiting for the last few minutes of their joint detention to finally tick away.

From the back of the class, it looked to the halfa as though his friend was picking his nose, but, as disgusting as it was, Danny was also guilty of having done it at least some point during the two hours of silence.

Tucker was so busy daydreaming that he accidentally gave himself a nosebleed, the red a blinding contrast to the yellow fabric of his jumper.

"Aw, gross." Danny's super sensitive hearing heard his best friend whisper, which was muffled due to the flood of warm liquid leaking from his nasal cavity. He raised his hand and requested to fetch a tissue from the bathroom.

Mr Lancer sighed, but said yes. He watched Tucker leave the room before rolling his eyes.

The halfa chewed his pencil, clearly stumped on what to write. Ghost this, ghost that, it's all he could think about. His many previous ghost fights, the times he had to save his friends, the times he went through the ghost catcher...

BINGO! He'll just get a little 'extra help'. And that problem is easily solved when there's two of him. But of course, that plan would have to wait since he had promised Tucker that he'd drop him home as an apology for getting him in trouble. The halfa snuck a fast glance at the clock.

One minute left.

'Please, Clockwork,' Danny prayed silently, 'Please make these last thirty seconds go just a little faster.'

As expected, the ticking bastard did not comply with the teen's request.

'Fuck you, Master of being a cunt.'

Said 'Master of Being a Cunt' was watching the young boy from his lair, smirking at the childish insult given to him. He shook his head and turned away to watch another being. A being who happened to be whinging childishly to his feline companion while stress-eating cheese.

"It's not fair, Maddie." he complained, mouth full of dairy.

"Meow."

"That Jack Fenton-" Vlad's tone was iced with venom as he spoke the name of his former friend. "-took my Maddie away from me." 

He transformed and angrily shot an ectoblast at the reinforced wall of his private lab, just as Maddie the cat yowled and leaped out of the way, leaving a large burn in the metal surface.

The 40-something year old man was once again sulking about the fact he hadn't got his dream girl. So he named his cat after her instead, and said cat was just as interested in his thoughts as the real Maddie. So not at all really. She stalked off, tail in the air, clearly not being pleased with the fact that her master(lol) had almost killed her with an ecto blast.

Taking a breath he did not necessarily need, Vlad willingly reverted back to his human self, aka the Mayor of Amity Park. He began to walk towards the exit, placing his hands behind his back and acting as if he had not just attempted to fry his only living companion.

Meanwhile, the younger halfa, now out of his detention and having brought Tucker back to his house and returned to his own home, he did the lazy thing and walked through the door.

Literally.

The scrawny boy made his way directly to the basement to find his parents working on some weird ghost related doo-dah that he couldn't quite make out. 

"Watcha doin'?" He asked casually. On hearing his voice, Danny's father, Jack Fenton, whirled around to face him with surprising speed, causing Danny's google-wearing mother, Maddie Fenton, to scold him for nearly knocking over the jars of ecto-samples placed erratically across the workbench.

"Jack! Be careful!"

"Sorry, baby, I just want to show Danny our new invention!"

"What is it? It just looks like a frying pan."

"This isn't just a frying pan, It's a Fenton frying pan! You can cook bacon with it and smack ghosts with it!" his fudge-loving father explained.

"So just a frying pan then?" the teen replied, mildly annoyed.

"But it's green! And it has the word 'Fenton' in-front of it!"

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still just a frying pan, Dad." Danny deadpanned, eyeing the green kitchen essential. Jack's expression fell.

"But I worked so hard on it!"


	4. Whipped Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished drabble of Jack and Danny having some quality father/son bonding wholesome-ness.

Danny Fenton snuck, invisible, to the kitchen, using his ghostly abilities to intangably reach into the cupboards and grab whatever snacks he could find. 

What could the halfa say? 

He was bored, there were no ghosts about, and it was just him and his dad, Jack Fenton, in the house. Knowing his dad, Danny knew that he probably wouldn't care if he had a snack, so long as there was fudge available in the fridge. 

The teen ran his fingers across the items in the cupboard, his wrist phasing through its door as if it were water. Finding nothing of interest, Danny sighed in disappointment. 

He pulled his hand through to the next cupboard, and a cylinder shaped container immediately caught his attention. 

'Hmm? A can?'

Danny grasped the can and phased it through the cupboard door, eyes widening as he read the blue and white label. 

"CREAM?!"

The halfa fumbled with the can, but managed to prevent it from falling to the floor. His free hand opened the cupboard door, and he nearly dropped the can of cream again. 

The cupboard was full of cans of cream. 

'Now that is alotta cream...' Danny thought to himself, eying the cylinders. 

"... And it gives me an idea."

\---

"Hey Dad."

"What is it, Danno, I'm trying to-"

*FZZZZZZT*

Jack blinked, spray cream dripping from his eyebrows.

"Is this..." He wiped a little from his brow and licked it. "Cream?"

"Yep." Danny replied, furiously shaking a can of spray cream in one hand and tossing another to his dad.

"Can't catch me!" With that, the teen dashed from the room, chuckling as he did so. Leaving his work half-finished, Jack grabbed the can of cream and chased after his son.

\---  
After a few hours, the interior of Fenton Works was almost unrecognizable, with thick, spray cream dripping from counters and shelves.

"YAAAH!" Danny screamed at he ran through the living room, squirting whipped cream as he went.


	5. Grass Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Fucker Toley

"Why are you eating grass sandwiches?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow at the goth's particular lunch choice.

"They're not grass!" Sam exclaimed indignantly, "For your information, Tucker, this is highly nutritious lettuce."

"Same thing. And fitting because sometimes you act like a bit of a cow-"

FUCKER TOLEY GETS KICKED IN THE BOLLOCKS THE END


	6. His Thermos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's Thermos. Is there really anything more to add?

"Hey, Skulker!" The white haired halfa taunted as a missle shot past him. "You missed!"

The robotic-suit wearing specter growled at Danny, firing more rockets in his general direction, too pissed off at the teenaged half-ghost to make a comment. Today would be the day that ghost-child's pelt would be strung across his wall - as soon as he was able to make room for it, of course.

The teen easily dodged those attacks too, firing his own luminous green ecto rays in return.

Clockwork surveyed the two battling ghosts through the looking-glass of the time-stream.

Closer to the back of the omniscient ghost of time's lair, a futuristic-looking metal soup thermos sat on a shelf, alone and quite out of place amongst the grinding purple gears and whirring blue cogs that the cyan tinted area consisted of.

If you were to observe the thermos more thoroughly, though, you would encounter small, outward facing dents that would give one the impression that the device did not contain soup (AN: no shit, sherlock).

Then suddenly, the metal container jerked, wobbling very slightly. A quiet grunt could be heard from within the thermos. It was baritone, and obviously identified who or whatever was enclosed within the metallic thermos as a male.

And a frustrated male at that.

The thermos tipped again, tilting further then before but still not enough to completely knock the device over. The being concealed within the thermos grunted in agitation again, and was clearly leaning all of his weight against the side of the thermos' interior. 

Finally, the sound of a dull, metallic clunk of the thermos with the addition of the being's soft groan as the container he resided in fell over. The metal vessel, now on its side, then began to roll along the surface of the shelf. It rolled over the edge and onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Danny continued to avoid Skulker's wrath, adding a witty comment here and there to amuse himself. Another missile was sent flying in his direction and the teen barely missed being hit as he swooped down into an ally-way to avoid it. The robotic specter growled in frustration as he followed, still firing at, and missing, his target.

With a well aimed ectoblast, Danny managed to send Skulker flying backwards into a large, open wheelie-bin (lol, british terms xD), the lid slamming shut on top of the extremely irritated hunter ghost.

In a raging blaze of fury, Skulker phased out of the bin, lunging at the smirking ghost child. Danny, however, was ready.

The cap of the Thermos already opened, he aimed the blue beam of light at Skulker, sucking him into the ghost capturing device. 

Jamming the cap of the Thermos back onto the Thermos, Danny then spun the contraption on his finger smuggly, not noticing as a flicker of light flashed behind him. He flew off back to Fenton Works to empty the pests he had caught back into the Ghostzone.

Watching from behind a wall, a suitless Valerie Grey scowled at the teenaged specter she despised so. She turned to make her leave before a glint of silver caught the corner of her eye. The black girl raised an eyebrow as she knelt down to retrieve the object that had fallen under her gaze.

A thermos.

A Fenton Thermos. 

Covered with scrapes and scratches, and littered with dents, almost as if whatever was in there (or had been in there) had put up a fight in its desperate attempts to escape the confines of the metallic container.

Reaching out slowly, Valerie let her fingertips gently brush past the dull surface of the device, but then hesitated.

This contraption had been in the hands of her sworn enemy; who knows what kind of cunning traps that Ghost Kid had set on this thing.

But then again...

It WAS a ghost weapon.

Well, a capturing device, but still. It could be used to defend one's self from a ghost. She had seen it with her own eyes: Manson, Foley and even Fenton had shown that this particularly unimpressive looking piece of Fenton Works' technology was capable of containing even the most fearsome of ghosts.

And a ghost catching device was better than no gear at all, right?

At the current moment in time, Valerie had no access to her own ghost hunting equipment due to her father's over-protectiveness kicking into hyperdrive after she returned home at 1:13 in the morning with a fractured wrist around three weeks ago.

She had continuously tried to convince her dad to let her have her weapons back to no success so, with no other way to defend herself, she picked up the Thermos.

\---

"Hey, Danny- you up for a couple of rounds of Doomed?" 

"Yeah! Care to join us, Sam?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun."

"Sweet!" The two male exclaimed in sync, and the goth rolled her eyes good naturedly; her friends were such childish dorks.

"Let's go!"

\---

It was quiet, and he was thankful, after all, being thrown around the inside of a metal thermos was not exactly pleasant. He was not, however, completely unaware of his current surroundings beyond the metallic walls of his containment.

Judging by the slow rising and falling he was being subjected to, the ghost assumed that someone was now carrying his Thermos in some kind of backpack or satchel.

That meant there was the high possibility of an unsuspecting human accidentally opening the Thermos and setting him free. The flaming-haired male gave a chuckle as he imagined the pure look of terror when he emerged from the innocent-looking soup container both mencingly and dramatically.

But that time would come. Soon, he knew it.

"Did you seriously have to show up just as I got to school?" Danny shot annoyedly at the robotic specter, firing blazing ectoblasts repetitively at his target.

"A hunter never gives up on his prey."

"A hunter never gives up on his prey." The halfa mocked immaturely, snorting back a chuckle at the angry tinned marsh-mellow.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR PELT ON MY WALL, WELP!" Skulker, the Ghost Zone's [self proclaimed] greatest hunter, screamed as he rapidly fired at the white haired specter who was currently dodging his repetitive attacks with ease.

"I need my pelt at the moment, Skulker." The halfa grinned as he continued to dodge.

"Maybe another day?" He suggested, now beginning to pant slightly, raising a black eyebrow and letting a smug expression work its way onto his glowing face. The ecto-entity growled, baring his robot like teeth, lunging at Danny, who had not been expecting it.

Danny was flung into the nearest wall, which happened to be that of a department store. He grunted in pain as he collided with the cold brick surface. "Oof..."

A muffled crack could be heard as the ghost boy fell to the pavement, face down, his arms and legs limp as his silver-white bangs hid his luminous green eyes in shadow. Danny lifted his head slightly, a small, green cut running across his cheek. Green eyes seemed to be glazed over as Skulker began to float towards the halfa, a malicious grin plastered across his features.

"I have you now, Ghost Child." Skulker smirked, readying his giant cannon blaster to shoot said 'Ghost Child'. Danny's eyes widened in realisation as his gaze locked onto the giant blaster located within the robotic ghost's hand. He quickly scrambled backwards, pressing his back against the wall he had crashed into.

'I'm so screwed.' Danny thought faintly and he closed his eyes. His face had started to pale as his half-life began to flash before his eyelids.

"You're going down, ghosts!"

'Well, shit.'

With that, Danny felt the unfortunately familiar feeling of being sucked into a Fenton Thermos and thought no more.

\---

'Huh- wah-?'

Luminous green eyes snapped open, reflexing in the grey metal inside surface of the Thermos. He winced at the burning pain that touched his nerves above his eyebrow, reminding him of the sharp blade that Skulker had used to slice the flesh. Within the containment device, Danny's legs felt cramped, suggesting to him that he had been unconscious in the Thermos for several hours at least. The halfa shifted against the shiny, cold surface uncomfortably.

For some reason, the Thermos felt a lot less spacious to him now.

He hadn't grown that much since Jazz had accidently trapped him in the Thermos, had he?

"Awake, are you?"

Danny's ectoplasm turned to ice. No. It couldn't be. Not him. That wasn't possible.

"Relax, will ya? Your continuous sweating is disgusting."

"I'm gonna die. Again."

"You know I can hear you."

"You're not real. I'm not listening to you."

The teen heard a heavy sigh behind him.

"Daniel - get a hold of yourself - we are in a Thermos, there is nothing that I can possibly do to you while in our current position."

Dan spoke quietly, voice low and unexpectedly not as menacing as Danny cared to remember. The silence that followed was so tense that you could have sliced it with a knife.

"How's Jazz?"

Danny's surprise at the older ghost's question was quickly replaced with an aggressive response.

"Why do you care? You tried to kill her!" He huffed, glaring into the metal wall in front of him.

"I didn't want to, you know."

"Yeah, and that's why you chained her to a giant burger-sauce bomb along with everyone else that we cared about!" Danny spat.

"I -" Dan began. "I was scared what would happen to my existence, right?" He then snapped.

"You scared? Like I'd believe that."

"Why is that so hard to believe? You know just as much as I do that ghosts are just as physiologically and emotionally complex as humans, so what makes myself so different in that respect?"

"You... just-" Danny stammered. 

He then exploded. "Just everything about you! Just your very existence! You wanted to kill our parents! Our friends! Our sister! Even our freaking English teacher! All because you were afraid about whether you'd come to be or not. How messed up can you get?"

"I had lost everything," Dan spoke quietly, and Danny was certain (though he was not sure that he quite believed it) that the older specter was crying "- everyone I cared about. Everyone that cared - cared about me in someway or another. And when you, and Sam, and Tucker showed up in my present, I thought I could make your timeline like mine, so that someone would actually understand how I feel."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry that happened to you, but that didn't mean you had to try and ruin my timeline as well."

A tense pause was held by the two spectors until, "I know. And I'm sorry. For trying to do that to you. For trying to take your family away from you. I was just..."

"You just wanted someone who would understand. I get it." Danny spoke softly, his aggression fading. "I suppose this apology didn't completely come out of the blue?"

"Well, I've had time to think." Dan replied, "A lot of it." Danny could swear he could hear the scowl in his future self's voice.

"Was it that bad?"

"Are you kidding?" Dan's tone was indignant, "Of course it was bad. Have you ever been trapped in the Thermos before now?"

"Actually, yes. It was Jazz's fault, if you're wondering."

Dan snorted. "So she hasn't changed then? Still into Physcology?"

"Why would she? It's Jazz. She's always going to try to physco-analysis me whenever she can, no matter how old I am."

"And mom and dad? Still hunting ghosts, I assume."

"Yep. And I'm top of their hit list."

"Let me guess; they want to rip you apart..."

"...molecule by molecule." They both finished simultaneously.

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About being a halfa."

"I'm not sure. Not yet anyway."

"Well, you may want to consider it. If you get stuck in a situation where they capture you and you can't flee, then turning human may not be the best escape route."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it - knowing our parents they're more likely to consider the possibility that a ghost is pretending to be you rather than you being half-ghost as it's not exactly what you'd call 'scientifically accurate'. If you tell them when they're not aiming ecto guns at your head, they'll be more likely to accept you."

"No duh."

Dan ignored his comment and continued. "What I mean is transforming into your human self as a last resort when they've caught you is a bad idea and can lead to our parents missing critical details, overlooking obvious clues about our identity and coming to their own conclusion as to who, and what we are or, in my case, was."

"Why do you want me to tell my parents anyway?"

"I don't what happened to me to happen to you."

"I- what?"

"You heard me. Tell them when you get out of here."

"What's in it for you if I tell them?"

"Nothing, I just think you should let them know."

"...Okay..."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"I guess I understand that."


	7. His Other "Cousin"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a continuation of 'His Thermos' since they were meant to take place in the same story but not really a continuation since there's a bit of a jump in the story. Also more Danny/Dan sibling/cousin bonding.

Danny's future counterpart now stood only a couple of inches taller than himself, his build a lot more similar to the halfa's than the ex-diabolical ghost's usual muscularly built form. Pale, more naturally human looking skin was accompanied with raven-black hair, messy, slightly overgrown and tied back into a small ponytail that hung from the top of his neck. His goatee was gone, but instead a short stubble lined his jawline, clearly as a mockery to Danny's still pre-pubescent face. The specter was too, dressed in a similar fashion to the fourteen year old, the only noticeable difference being a navy hoodie with grey highlights. Crimson-brown eyes stared down at the younger boy.

"Dude, if you're gonna disguise yourself as a human, can you at least make your human identity look more like a twenty-four year old, and less like me?" Danny deadpanned, eyebrows dropping.

"Don't you think people'd get suspicious?" The older male folded his arms, huffing. " Seeing a random adult hanging around a random kid whose parents are actually quite well known in Amity? Besides, Grey'd be looking for two ghosts, one an adult and the other a kid. That's just asking for our secrets to be revealed."

"And our cover story for why I'm suddenly hanging around you is...?"

"Cousins." The ghost in disguise replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?"

"Well I don't see you coming up with a better one."

"Fine. So what should we do while we wait for Red to get off of our backs?"

Dan pondered for a moment.  
"Bet I can kick your ass at the arcade." Dan smirked.

"Oh, you are so on! Race ya to the arcade!"

\---  
Their fingers rapidly mashed the buttons of the arcade games, sky-blue and fiery-red brown irises locked onto the huge screens in front of them.

"You're going down, pipsqueak!" Dan growled, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Pipsqueak?" Danny chuckled, not tearing his glaze from his screen as he raised a brow at the incog ghost's lacking insult. "is that really the best you've got, old man?"

"Well at twenty-four I'm hardly considered an 'old man' now, am I?"

The two males had finished the level, and the name of the next challenge flashed across their screens. Danny shot a quick glance at his older self.

"How old are you supposed to be right now, anyway?" He asked curiously. Dan looked down himself with lightning speed and back to his screen again.

"Hmmm. I dunno. Seventeen, maybe?"

"Right. Do you think we can beat the high score?"

Dan grinned, and Danny noticed small fangs within his smile.

"Oh, Hell yes! Challenge accepted!"

\---  
"We almost had it!" Dan's outburst caught the attention of a few passers-by, and Danny face-palmed.

"Dan. Calm down. People are staring at us." 

Dan's annoyance faded into confusion. "Dan?"

"It's what Sam, Tuck and I started referring to you as after the-- after we met."

"Didn't want to associate yourself with me, right?" Dan asked, unusually softly.

"Yeah..." Danny had begun staring at his shoes as their walk slowed to a halt.

"Heh. Dan... I like it."

Danny looked up again. "Huh?"

"I said I like it. Makes me sound powerful. And badass." Dan spoke smuggly, flexing his biceps. The fourteen year old rolled his eyes.

"Typical." Danny huffed. Dan shrugged.

"What can I say? I am you, after all."

"An alternate variation of me that'll never come to be in this timeline." Danny corrected the ghost.

"You're just jealous."Dan said, "Come on, we should probably be getting back to FentonWorks."

"Danny?"

Both halfa and specter peered round in order to locate the addresser, and blue and red eyes fell onto a certain gothic female. Dan's eyebrows raised.

"Sam?"

"Who are you?" Violet eyes narrowed, not moving from Dan's human persona. 

"I'm Danny's cousin. Why?"

"If you're Danny's cousin, then why hasn't he told me about you?" Sam challenged.

"I'm just going to assume that I never came into a topic. Right, Danny?" Dan smirked, folding his arms across his torso as Danny rubbed the back of his neck while nodding meekly. Sam scowled.

"Alright then, what's your name?" She asked. Dan hesitated for a split second.

"Well," he said smugly, bending closer to the vegetarian's face. "Unless I'm going to be hanging around you, which I doubt I will seeing your instant distaste for me, then I don't really see the need for you to know my name."

"Danny?" Sam turned to the halfa, ignoring Danny's older "cousin". "Your cousin," she sent a quick glare at the older Fenton. "won't be hanging with us, will he?"

"Um, I don't know. Will you?"

"She," Dan acknowledged Sam with a small tilt of the head, "doesn't like me and I don't particularly feel like being on the receiving end of a cold shoulder so no." 

The disguised ghost turned on his heel.

"See ya, squirt."

"Just stay out of trouble." Danny called to his retreating back "And don't call me that!" He added hotly as he heard 'his cousin' chuckle.


	8. Date (Collab) (Pitch Pearl Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another collab with my sister. Also, I can not stress this enough:
> 
> THIS IS A PITCH PEARL (DANNY SELFCEST) WARNING. IF YOU NO LIKE, THEN YOU NO FUCKING READ, GET ME?! I REPEAT, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PITCH PEARL THEN SKIP THIS DRABBLE.
> 
> My sister and I wrote this collab for a laugh, okay? It's also not super shippy either, mostly Fenton and Phantom annoying the piss out of each other. Also, this is old shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS YOUR FINAL PITCH PEARL WARNING.

"You're not lying when you say you have a date, are you?" Tucker asked through the phone as he straightened his tie.

"For the thousandth time, Tuck, YES. I. HAVE. A. DATE." Danny insisted.

"So does that mean I can go with Sam?"

"Yeah, why not? Go as friends."

"Fuck y-"

The ravenette hung up the phone before his best friend could finish his insult. Chuckling to himself, Danny stuck his phone into his jean pocket and opened his wardrobe.

He pulled out his one and only suit and placed it on his bed. After that, he snuck down to the lab.

"Retarded idea using the Fenton Ghost Catcher #(insert whatever fucking number you like here) is now in session!" The scrawny teen muttered as he dragged said Fenton Ghost Catcher into the center of the lab.

Letting the familiar white rings surround him, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghostly hero. Wasting no time, the white haired halfa dived into the luminous, green net of the Catcher.

Moments later, the young halfa was now split into his ghostly and human halves. The green-eyed ghost watched his human half fall to the floor face first.

"Ow! Why the fuck didn't you catch me, dude?" The human whinged.

"Tut tut tut! Language, Fenton!" Phantom said smugly. "It's payback."

"For what?"

"For what we're about to do."

"Come on, Phantom. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Fun smirked.

"For you maybe." Phantom sulked, folding his arms over the infamous DP logo. "You're not the one that'll be wearing a dress."

"I still have to wear a stupid suit." Fenton said, pulling at the collar of his t-shirt for emphasis. 

"Then swap."

"And how exactly would we explain why Phantom is attending a Casper High school dance instead of Fenton?" Fenton challenged.

Phantom sighed.

"Fine. But if anyone asks, I'm a dominant female."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The black haired male said flatly. "Now time to go through Jazz's closet!"

Before he knew it, the ghost was being dragged upstairs by his human twin.

It didn't take long for Fenton to start rummaging around in the red head's wardrobe, examining each garment in turn and deciding what would be the best thing to cover Phantom's muscles. 

Soon, the dark haired teen chose a cyan, long sleeved dress. As it belonged to their older sister, it was slightly too big for the ghost so it hung off of Phantom's shoulder in an almost seductive way. 

"You look sexy!" Fenton said, eying his ghostly half up and down.

"Shut up."

"But your face is still pretty ugly. You need some make-up!"

"Say the guy with a pimple right there!" Phantom said, prodding said pimple, popping it.

"Ow, dude, what was that for?"

"If I have to look pretty, then you have to look handsome, Fenton." The white-haired specter said, smirking. "And right now you look the exact opposite."

"Piss off."

"The same to you."

The pair left Jazz's room, still bickering until Fenton shut the door of their bedroom. Phantom picked up the suit lying on their bed and threw it at Fenton.

"Put this on." 

"Yes, MA'AM!" Fenton answered, emphasizing the ma'am part as he gave a mock salute. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, sliding the clean, white, freshly ironed shirt over and beginning to fasten the buttons. The ghost sat on the bed, crossed legged.

"You should really practice walking in heels, Danielle."

"And you should learn how to straighten your collar, Daniel."

"Shut up."

"You started it. Anyway, I am not wearing heels."

"Yes you are."

"No way!"

"Fine, but you're going to look like an idiot." 

"Well, you're wearing sneakers so I don't see why I can't wear sneakers."

"Fine." The argument ended at that. At this point, Fenton had his pants and belt on. He reached for the tie, but hesitated. 

"What's wrong, Fenton?" Phantom raised a brow at the human teen. 

"N-nothing." Fenton stuttered, turning his back to the green eyed specter as he directed his line of vision onto the mirror on the dresser.

"You can't tie a tie, can you?" Phantom deadpanned.

"S-shut up." Fenton growled at his ghostly twin, glaring at his tie in the reflection in the mirror. Super sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come here." Phantom said, standing in front of Fenton and tying the tie for him. 

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Thanks."

A short silence fell between the two. Then Fenton broke it.

"You should really do something about your hair."

Phantom said nothing, but grabbed the comb from the dresser and attempted to tame his windswept locks.

"How long do we have until we go?" Phantom asked, not taking his gaze from his reflection.

"Still enough time to get you into make-up." Fenton grinned. 

"Fuck no!"

Phantom was once again dragged, but this time into the bathroom. His face was shoved against the mirror by his human side. Fenton was tossing random cosmetics at him and egging him to try them on.

"Come on, Phantom." The human pleaded. "It'll all be worth it when this is all over. Try this one, I think it'll match your eyes."

"What are you, a beauty stylist?" Phantom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am now." Fenton replied, posing like an idiot. "Keep still, Fannypack! I'm trying to apply your lipstick!"

"Don't call me Fanny Pack!"

"Quit moving, or else you'll get it on your teeth."

Phantom sulked as his human self applied a light coat of lipstick onto his lips. Then Fenton found the reddest blusher he could find, and started prodding Phantom's cheekbones.

"What are you up to?"

"Making sure that when you blush, people don't think you're about to throw up."

"Ha ha, very funny." Phantom said sarcastically. "Wait a minute, Fenton. What about my eyes?"

"Yeah, they don't look girly enough do they?"

"No, you retard! Glowing, remember?"

"Ah shit, I forgot about that!"

Fenton then opened the medicine cabinet (doctor mario DUN!)and took out a box. Phantom looked confused. 

"They're contacts, Phantom."

"I didn't know we had contacts in there."

"Well, you do now." Fenton handed the small box and Phantom put them in. They instantly dulled the glow of his eyes which were no longer green, but cyan. 

"Happy?" Phantom scowled. 

"Almost."

"Stop being such a drama queen, Phantom. Anyways, time for you to put your dress on!"

"Im gonna look like such a dork!" Phantom sighed as they walked into *their* room.

"I know," Fenton said, a smirk gracing his lips. "But it'll be so worth it."

"Clockwork's probably watching us right this minute and laughing his ass off!" Phantom whined to his human self.

"I would be laughing my ass off too, but I have to get ready."

"Fuck you."

"You need to sound more ladylike."

Phantom put on a high pitched girly voice.

"You need to sound more ladylike" Phantom mimicked, crossing his eyes.

"I don't look like that!"

"Yes you do." Phantom lied, carefully slipping the dress on again.

"Should we shove balloons down it?" The human asked, gesturing.

"Hell to the freakin no!" The specter argued. "This is enough torture as it is!"

"Fine. But don't blame me if people start asking questions."

Fenton then glanced down at Phantom's bare legs. 

"Do you think we should shave yo-?"

"Fucking no, Fenton!" Phantom gave the human a shove as he finally lost his cool. "Don't even fucking go there."

"First off, language." Fenton tutted. "Second, then put leggings on or something. They're probably not too different from the legs of your HAZMAT suit."

Phantom stomped off to Jazz's room once more and came back wearing a pair of black leggings. 

"How do I look?"

"Gay."

"Gee, thanks."

Fenton then held up a decorative hair clip. 

"Here. This'll make you look more feminine." He smirked at the ghost's pissed expression.

"Fuck you." Phantom stuck up his middle finger for emphasis this time.

"Rude." Fentom muttered as he clipped the hair piece into Phantom's snow white hair. He then pulled his jacket over his shirt. 

"Where are you going?" He asked his ghost half who was moping around in Fenton's closet.

"I'm wearing my gloves and boots, asshole."

"You might as well wear a huge, neon sign that says 'I'm Danny Phantom!' in capital letters while you're at it." Fenton said flatly.

"Shut your trap." Phantom said, yanking his white gloves up his arms. He then pulled on his boots while Fenton tied the laces of his trainers. The two halves stood staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"We definitely look like a couple now."

Phantom elbowed the human. 

"Yeah, you're right. It's missing something." 

The ravenette reached for a silver chain that lay on his dresser. He picked it up, letting it swing in front of him. The chain was connected to a silver Danny Phantom symbol. Fenton stepped behind Phantom, who gave the human's reflection a suspicious look.

"What are you doing?"

Fenton said nothing in return, but fastened the necklace around Phantom's neck, allowing the DP symbol to rest on the ghost's collarbone.

"Now we look like a couple." Fenton smirked, placing his hands upon Phantom's hips and pressing his chest against his back.

"Fuck off." Phantom growled, stepping on the human's foot as he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"Phantom!" Fenton said in mock sadness. "How could you do such a thing?"

He pretended to cry, rubbing his eyes.

"For Geez' sake, Fenton. Quit being a retard."

Fenton continued to 'cry'.

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

The human began to 'sob' more enthusiastically.

"I am this close," Phantom geistered with his fingers, "to slapping you right now."

Fenton was still pretending to cry. Phantom sighed.

"Alright. You asked for it." The specter grabbed the blue eyed teen by his tie, pulled him closer to his face and pressed his lips to his own. Fenton's eyes widened as Phantom quickly pulled away again.

"Now will you shut up?" Phantom breathed. The human blinked. 

"Er... Fenton?" The ghost waved a hand in front of his face.

"You fucking kissed me." Fenton said, coming back to reality.

"And he's back." Phantom rolled his eyes. 

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it shut you up." The ghost said bluntly. He cleared his throat. 

"Anyway, we should get going, otherwise we're going to be late."

"And Fenton?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened just now-?"

"Didn't happen. Gotcha." Fenton nodded.

"Let's never speak of this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God if you leave hate comments because of Pitch Pearl after I gave a big-ass warning in not only the chapter title, but also the top notes then you can go fuck yourself because you clearly can't read and you're also probably a cunt looking for an argument. 
> 
> On the other hand, if you enjoyed it than thank you. I do have other Pitch Pearl stuff that I might post if people want me too.


End file.
